


Malachite Doesn't Live Here Anymore

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Jasper recalls her final moments as Malachite and her journey to get her back.





	Malachite Doesn't Live Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> There is some sexual content near the end but nothing too smutty. 
> 
> I might revise this work and add more about Jasper and Lapis' sex while fused. I think it plays into the dynamic of Lapis exerting control over Jasper. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I love hearing your thoughts. 
> 
> -Bree

Finally she was in full control of Malachite; Lapis had given in at last. Taking on the Crystal Gems would be simple. As Malachite she could do anything, she was the strongest gem on this pathetic planet. Water bended to her every whim even with all three Crystal Gems fused together she was wining. 

So how did she lose? How did she end up at the bottom of a rocky cavern where the only light was from the faint glow of her gem? Jasper had lost everything in that moment. Lapis had been spared, saved even. But she was thrown away without a second glance. The Crystal Gems showed their true colors at their core they are no better than Homeworld. Jasper had lost sight of it all in the end. She wanted to best them to prove she was the powerful one that a half-baked gem, a fusion and a Pearl couldn’t compare to her. Rose Quartz had won yet again even in that ridiculous form. 

She was fading away without that power Malachite brought. Lapis had beaten her into submission more than once but even still she craved their connection. To feel that power once more, to fly again, she would do anything. But first she had to climb her way out of this cavern. She couldn’t see an exit at the top or anywhere around her. She is a Quartz Solider she is Jasper the most powerful gem to come out of the Beta Kindergarten. She stood up on shaky feet and with pressed a fist against the cavern wall. She’d get out of here and find Malachite one way or another. She would not fade away like she was nothing. 

After months of searching and waiting she had found her. Lapis was passing the time with Rose Quartz and some human adult. Jasper had become so used to the water like tomb the ocean had become to her. Swimming was second nature now and finding a way onto the ship, even a Pearl could do that. She gripped onto the massive chain dangling from the ship with an anchor attached to the bottom. Heaving herself up in tremendous strides, the boat shook from side to side from her force and when she pulled herself up she found what she was hunting for. 

“Finally!” Jasper exclaimed. Lapis and Rose Quartz looked at her with shock and fear did they think she would just wither away? No, it was clear they didn’t think about her at all. 

“Jasper!” 

“I thought I’d never catch up to you.” Jasper knew deep down that she would though. She was a Quartz on a mission. 

“You’ve been following us?” Lapis asked confused. 

Clearly the water gem had thought she was free from Jasper and all she had to offer. “I’ve been following you.” She replied gruffly. She took thundering steps forward and Lapis raised an arm and began to retreat. Rose Quartz however stood like a true solider and summoned the famed shield for protection. “Stay back!” 

Jasper laughed throwing her head back, “This dulled down version of Rose Quartz works for you now?” She eyed Rose Quartz. “You’re pointing that shield the wrong way.” Another chuckle escaped her lips. Did Rose Quartz really not see what Lapis was? “She’s the one you should be afraid of.” 

Lapis clenched her fists at her side, “That’s not true.” But her voice was weak unsure. 

Oh Jasper knew all about the kind of monster Lapis could be. The way she reveled in the suffering of another. “You can't lie to me. I've seen what you're capable of. I thought I was a brute, but you... you're a monster.” 

“I…” Lapis stopped herself and looked away. There was no way to fight that statement something that was so blatantly true. 

“Lapis doesn't want anything to do with you!” Rose Quartz shouted. 

Ah yes, Rose Quartz. Jasper had almost forgotten about the pintsized version of Pink Diamond’s killer. “This is between us,” She easily swipes Rose Quartz away. Leaving Lapis ripe for the picking. 

“Steven!” Lapis cries out. 

Before Lapis could go to Rose Quartz’s aid Jasper grabbed her and pulled her back. Then with both hands holding Lapis’ she dropped to her knees. “Let’s be Malachite again.” 

“Why would you want that?” 

How could Lapis not crave what they were together? How could she not see the power they had as one? “I was wrong about fusion. You made me understand! Malachite was bigger and stronger than both of us! We could fly!” Jasper remembered fondly how the breeze had felt on their face as they flew over the Crystal Gems combined fusion. 

“Lapis don’t listen to her!” Rose Quartz interrupts again. Jasper lets go of Lapis’ hands and stands to face Rose Quartz. “Stay out of this!” 

“I was terrible to you.” Jasper turns back to face Lapis to hear what her other half has to say. “I liked taking everything out on you. I needed to. I-I hated you. It was bad!” She finished with a crushing blow to Jasper. 

“It'll be better this time.” Jasper shows her hands showing Lapis has nothing to fear. “I've changed. You've changed me. I'm the only one who can handle your kind of power.” She backed Lapis up against the ship. 

“No!” Lapis decides. 

“What?” How could Lapis do this to her? After everything they had been through as Malachite. 

“What we had wasn't healthy. I never want to feel like I felt with you. Never again! So just go!” Lapis finished. 

“Lapis!” Jasper was heartbroken and angry. 

“She said no! Leave her alone.” Rose Quartz stood again glaring at her. 

“This is your fault!” She charges Rose Quartz determined to take the solider out once and for all. “I’ll shatter you.” Then Lapis would see how strong she was. How there was no one else but her. Just as she was about to close in on Rose Quartz a large fist smacked her and tossed her overboard. 

Her first plan didn’t work out. Lapis had rejected her, had rejected the very idea of Malachite so strongly. The pain of rejection had made her feel like she was fading away. What was she without Malachite? Nothing…she was nothing. But Jasper wasn’t a gem to give up. She didn’t in the first war on this planet and she wasn’t going to give up now. If Lapis was with Rose Quartz then she must be at the Crystal Gems’ base. It took a while for Jasper to trudge through the ocean and then on land to find the temple. But once she did she knew Lapis had to be close. The water gem wasn’t at the temple that much Jasper could tell. She could feel Lapis so strongly like a bond that could never be severed. 

A barn like structure is where her bond led her. A small pond outside, of course Lapis must be here. Noises were coming from the barn it sounded like moaning and groaning. Was Lapis in trouble? Jasper closed the distance between her and the barn door in just a few strides. She peaked through the crack and what she saw. It left her aching. 

Lapis Lazuli was on top of a familiar green gem the moans she had heard were obvious now. Lapis’s fingers thrust in and out of Peridot’s slick entrance. The sound making a wet smack every time. Peridot was digging her finger nails into Lapis’ back clinging to her for dear life. Jasper dug her own nails into her palms. 

“I’ve got you, Peri.” Lapis crooned. “Come for me.” 

“Oh my stars…Lapis!” Peridot cried out. It was clear she followed Lapis’ command to the letter. 

Jasper remembered what it was like in Malachite, chained by water held prisoner by Lapis. Lapis had kept her prisoner in more ways than one and even now she felt like a prisoner. Watching Lapis Lazuli fuck Peridot, watching her love Peridot. Lapis had touched her like that when they were Malachite. She’d push Jasper’s mane of hair back and adjust her skirt so she could ride Jasper’s face. When Jasper tried to go slow and gentle Lapis demanded more she’d rub her slick clit across Jasper’s gem, claiming the Quartz as her own making the Quartz hers. How could Lapis just forget all of that? 

Does she think of me while she’s fucking her? Jasper wondered but wondering did nothing but cause more pain. She was collapsing in on herself. Everything she ever wanted was just a few feet away with blue fingers inside of a green tinged cunt. 

Jasper walked away blood dripped from her hands from her claws. “It must be so hard for you to deny it and hide it, the monster you are.” Jasper muttered. If she couldn’t fuse with the gem she wanted she’d find something else. Something to make Lapis care something to bring the water gem back to her.


End file.
